Fire emblem Morgan's past
by fairy.tail's.stom.king
Summary: Lucina travelled back in time to save her Father and the world... Sometimes things don't work no matter how hard you struggle, with Chrom on his death bed and the world on the brink of destruction it seems destiny is unavoidable. The story of a child, Morgan, brought up in a world that was unable to be saved


**A/N: I do not own Fire Emblem. This is my 1st non-crossover. Please read and review, and of course, enjoy!**

**Fire Emblem: Morgan's Past**

**Chapter 1**

**Lost Hope**

"How...?" She whispered to herself, clutching her knees to her chest "How did this happen? Af-After everything we did..." Her question went unanswered as she sunk her head down onto her knees, her long blue hair cascading over her legs as she huddled into a ball. "Was it always hopeless? Was this dark future inevitable...?" Lucina had fought as long as she could remember. She had struggled with the burden of destiny and leadership, she had seen almost everyone she cared for die and everything she wanted to protect crumble, in a desperate bid for another chance she had travelled to the past... She had challenged her fate... "I... Lost..."

"Sis, please, come on! We can't give in yet, heroes always win, even when it looks the darkest!" A forcibly bright voice rang out from behind her. "We just need to get the Emblem back!"

"Cynthia... Please, just leave me alone. It's my fault... Four people dead, Father wounded..." Lucina didn't even bother to put on her usual brave front for her sister. "Y-You heard what Auntie said, Death Magic... She can't heal it... She can't do anything! Gods! It-'s my fault!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks by the end.

"Peace Lucina." A soft voice interrupted her sobbing "If it's anyone's fault it's mine. Ricken, Say'ri, Basilio, V. They saved us all, they brought us time to get Chrom to safety... I couldn't do anything for them, no strategy to save them. I failed them Lucina, not you."

He sighed deeply, pushing the pain aside, now wasn't the time "But we can't dwell on their death. We must keep moving forwards. For them!"

"Robin..." Lucina absorbed his words, it was difficult, she'd already lived through so much death, so many comrades lives lost... But she knew he was right, she couldn't keep dwelling on the past. Not while they could still recover the Fire Emblem. They just needed to go and get it.

Forcing her resolve steady, she stood once more, looking as always to the man who never failed to inspire strength in her.

"Come on Love, let's go and see your father. He should be awake by now."

"Yeah." Smiling, Lucina took his hand.

{Medical Wing}

Lying weakly in bed, Chrom was covered in bandages, being watched worriedly by his loving wife, the Queen Sumia.

"Chrom. A-are you okay my love? Can I do anything?" It took all her strength to force down her fear at seeing her beloved in such a state.

"I'll be fine. It doesn't even hurt much." Chrom lied, forcing a smile to his lips as he felt her grip tighten around his hand, seeing right through him as always "I will be fine Sumia, really. Knowing Robin, he's already thought up a half dozen ways to heal me already!"

"Hah, I think you overestimate me friend!" Robin's voice rang out from the doorway "But you're damn right, I will find a way to heal you. Don't doubt that for a second."

"Father!" Any reply from Chrom was interrupted as Lucina burst into the room, grabbing onto him the moment she saw him.

"Ow! Gah! Lucina... Peace... Please, you're hurting me..." Chrom groaned through the pain, attempting weakly to hug her back.

"Gods!" Lucina jumped back as if the man was on fire "Sorry!" Settling down next to her Mother she took solace in the fact that he at least seemed stable.

"Lucina, are you okay? You look a bit pale." Sumia raised a worried eyebrow at her eldest.

"I'm fine mother, I've just... Not been at my best the last few mornings. " She nodded, brushing the worry off.

"If you say so" Chrom added, attempting to sit up "But, go see Lissa regardless, just to be safe... For me. Please."

"Ah. Of course father!" She could never deny her father anything "I'm telling you, it's nothing though. " She finished, already turning to her Aunt, standing in the corner tending to the other wounded.

"Auntie, would you mind giving me a check up? Just to set Father at ease?" Lucina

"Of course!" Even in the grim situation, Lissa's bright nature shone through with a smile, "Just follow me into the next room! We've gott'a have some privacy right?" She teased, leading Lucina off.

(5 minutes Later}

"So... I'm fine? Nothing to worry about?" Lucina confirmed, doing her boots back up.

"Hmm... Can I ask you something Lucina?" Lissa was giving Lucina a piercing stare now, it rather unnerved the young lady.

"Ah... Of course. Sure." She replied warily, taking a half step back.

"Have you and Robin have been, you know, uhm... "Close" recently?"

"Wha!?" Lucina reeled back in shock, her face isntantly burning red "C-Close!?... That's none of your business Auntie!"

"I think it is!" Lissa responded with a mischevious grin "Beeeecause! You're with child missy! Oh, I can't believe it!"

Lucina's jaw dropped "N-No way..." she said as she fall back on the bed "how far long am I."

"I think about 3 to 4 weeks along" lissa replied "I think you should tell Robin and Chrom now before the fighting starts."

"Your right I will tell them at once" Lucina said as she ran out the door to find her father and husband.

Sitting by the now sitting up Chrom Robin was going over some war plans "I'm telling you Chrom we need some foot holds to keep the risen from over running us" Robin told his best friend as he pointed towards longfort , mount prism and border sands on the map "if we can get foot holds here then we can keep them out of the city's."

"It's a good plan but we lack the man power to send out that many troops" Chrom replied biting back a bit of pain "we lost so many good men just trying to get the emblem back."

"I know Chrom but right now we need to make sure Ylisse's castle dose not fall as well as finding a way to heal you" Robin told Chrom knowing the pain of losing their friends.

"Father, Robin, may I have a minute of your ...time please? Lucina spoke from the door "I have... Something I need to tell you both."

"Sure Lucina what is on you're mind" chrom asked with a caring smile.

"Where is mother father?" Lucina asked hoping to also tell her mother the news.

"She has gone to look after the younger you it has been months since she has seen the younger you" chrom replied "I will tell her whatever you are going to tell me now later."

"Ok make sure you do then father... ok so you know how me and Robin are... close" Lucina started to say as her face went bright red.

"Yes I remember... I also remember showing Robin what would happen if he ever hurt you." chrom replied as he picked up his sword by his bed side.

"Well.. I" was all Lucina was able to say before a guard came running in.

"My lord come quickly!" the guard yelled as he ran up to chrom.

"What is it soldier" Chrom asked in pain as he tried to get out of bed.

"It sir V and lady Say'ri they are alive and outside the gate they are also badly wounded" the guard replied as Chrom shot up in shock before moaning in pain.

"Then what are you waiting for let them in so we can heal them" Chrom yelled at the guard.

"Yes my lord" the guard said as he ran off toward the gate.

"Something is not right Chrom I saw V die right in front of me and Lissa show Say'ri die helping out Sumia" robin said to Chrom as he and Lucina started to follow chrom toward the castle gates.

"That may be true but if they are really alive then we have two more people to help us as well as details on the enemy's strength." Chrom said as he saw Say'ri and V coming in to the castle. V was a young man around the same age as chrom he was wearing silver armour with a silver sword on his back. he had brown hair that went down to his neck and green eyes

"My friends I am so happy you're alive" chrom said happily as he started to move toward them but was stopped by Robin "Robin what wrong?."

"Something is wrong here Chrom look at them their eyes are close and there is something in V's hands" robin said as he looked them over then saw V holding something "V what is that in you're hand".

As the words lift Robin mouth V's right hand started to open to reveal a reddest brown box.

"Oh gods it's a reeking box everyone get ready for battle!." Robin yelled as V smashed the box open on the ground summoning risen. As the risen started to come out the broken box V and Say'ri opened their eyes to show they were glowing red "dear gods they been turned into risen" Lucina said in shock.

**A/N** **and done this is my 1st non-crossover story so please no flames and thank to my friend and beta Dane Namor anyway my next update is a naruto/sekirai story then I will be putting up the 1st chapter of the blood of the king R&R no flames V is an OC he is a main part of the story when Morgan goes back in time**


End file.
